


Quiet Moments

by NeptuneGiggles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also he calls him Shittykawa a lot, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't think, I love them so much, Iwa loves Oikawa in glasses, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Angst, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Oikawa gets a bit dark, One Shot, Set after the Karasuno vs Shiratowizawa match, Sleepy Cuddles, Train Rides, Walking Home, Who Knows?, also i'm kind of a troll in this, also kinda about the night before the Karasuno vs aoba johsai match, but it's third person, but no darker than normal, but they also are together, do they kiss?, find out on the next episode of digimon digital monsters, i don't know how to tag, it's complicated - Freeform, iwa is a concerned kinda boyfriend, no wrong show, oh its kinda iwa's pov, send help, they aren't together, this is cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptuneGiggles/pseuds/NeptuneGiggles
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are walking home from the Karasuno vs Shiratowizawa match and Oikawa get's pretty low. Iwa tries to cheer him while reflecting on their changing relationship. Also he is thirsty af for Oikawa in glasses. This is basically just a bunch of cuddly fluff with a teaspoon of angst.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and welcome to this fic. I hadn't seen any Oikawa with glasses for a while and I hadn't read any fics of this time on the plot before so I figured I'd write a short little one shot for it. Also this is the product of my 3am insomnia filled brain so yeaaahhhh enjoy that ! see notes at the end.

Iwaizumi’s feet padded rhythmically on the footpath, out of sync with his companion’s slower and wider steps. He would always curse that damn four-centimetre height difference. 

Next to him Oikawa walked a faster pace than usual. He had a far away look in his eyes, which were cast up to the sky as he was walking, deep in soul swallowing thought. Iwaizumi hated that look. That look was dangerous. He had seen it so many times, and every time it was like knives in his heart. It meant the setter was punishing himself. His inner monologue was tearing him apart, telling him he wasn’t good enough, that he never would be and to just give up and end it all. 

Iwaizumi didn’t know what to do but he had to interrupt his train of thought. They pass a convenience store and Iwaizumi asks Oikawa to wait a minute while he goes in to get something. 

“Iwa-Chaaaan.” Oikawa complains, “We’ll be late for the train.” 

“Shut up Shittykawa the trains are every ten minutes at this time of day. It won’t kill you.”

He walks into the store leaving Oikawa's pouting reply to fall on deaf ears and returns to the task at hand. He wanders to the third isle and finds what he’s looking for. 

When he returns to Oikawa, the setter is leaning against an empty bike rack with his head downturned and his eyes closed. He has the same look of self loathing on his face as before but looks up when he hears Iwaizumi’s approach. His eyebrows furrow and his mouth opens in the beginnings of a pouty complaint but halts when Iwaizumi holds out the shopping bag as he gets closer. 

“Iwa-chan I am not carrying your stupid groceries” Oikawa squawks.”

Iwaizumi just stares back blankly not lowering his arm. 

“Mean! Iwa-chan is so mea-“ Oikawa cuts off as he takes the bag looking into it. He looks back up at Iwaizumi who is still staring at him with the same blank face and Iwaizumi can tell he had succeeded in his mission. 

“Iwa-chan!!!” Oikawa squeals as his face completely lights up when he removes a packet of milk bread from the bag, instantly opening it up and devouring nearly half of it in one bite. “Iwa-chan is the best” Oikawa exclaims, crumbs falling onto his navvy jacket as he tries to speak with his bread stuffed mouth. 

Iwaizumi allows himself a small smile at him and continues walking. A few seconds later Oikawa catches up to him, taking the last bite of his milk bread with a genuine smile on his face. 

They continue to walk in silence and as the station comes into view Iwaizumi allows himself to study his friend. Oikawa is walking slower now, matching pace with himself. The setter’s eyes are once again closed and his head slightly bowed as he walks contentedly with his hands in his pockets. 

He wonders if he should acknowledge the glasses. Because they have certainly not escaped his notice! When he walked into the gym it took a while before he spotted his now bespectacled friend. He nearly choked on his own spit because damn if Oikawa didn’t look good in glasses. Of course he wonders how they came to be, but there’s no way he’s going to ask because he knows it’s probably some stupid reason. It’s not at all because he can’t think about Oikawa and his glasses without getting flushed 

Not it at all. 

The ace settled into his ponderous thoughts and wondered if Iwaizumi had a crush on Oikawa, or what any of this meant. No, they weren’t together and this wasn’t a crush. The two of them had been friends for so long, they saw one another nearly every day, and they knew everything about one another. Iwaizumi had never had a partner, he didn’t feel the need to, and Oikawa’s flings never lasted long because he was never really interested. Iwaizumi could tell and Oikawa has said as much, just not in those exact words.

No one understood Oikawa the way Iwaizumi did and no one supported Iwaizumi the way Oikawa did. They were best friends and that would never change, but slowly, over time the dynamic of their friendship changed. They grew closer. Oikawa would open up more about his insecurities, and Iwaizumi showed his emotions around Oikawa. 

It got complicated the night before yesterday’s semi finals. Iwaizumi slept over at Oikawa's and the setter opened up about his fear of losing. 

“This is out last shot.” He whispered into the silence. Iwaizumi was lying on his side facing away from Oikawa on the spare futon on the floor, but they were both aware they were awake. “What if we lose?” Oikawa’s voice cracked and Iwaizumi could tell the tears had spilled over escaping Oikawas eyes. 

“We won’t.” Iwaizumi said with all the confidence and strength he could muster. 

He heard the sheets rustle behind him, then felt a shaky arm wrap around his waist as a nose pressed into his neck and a warm body to his back. Oikawa nuzzled in to Iwaizumi and he could feel cold tears on his back. He placed his hand over Oikawa's on his stomach and squeezed in reassurance. 

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa whimpered as his tears continued to flow staining the collar of Iwaizumi’s Godzilla pyjamas. He didn’t mind at all though. “You’re always so strong.” 

Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say in reply to that, so he tightened his hold on Oikawa's arm until eventually the tears stopped and Oikawa's breathing evened out. He wasn’t sure if Oikawa was asleep but loosed his grip on his arm. When Oikawa sighed and began to pull back his arm from around Iwaizumi, he instinctually grabbed it again and pulled it back. His heart hammered in his chest unsure himself of why he just did that. The man behind him let out a light chuckle before he nestled back into Iwaizumi’s neck. He could feel Oikawa’s smile on his skin and didn’t know what to think. 

They both drifted off to sleep like that and woke up in quite the compromising position the next morning. Though they didn’t have time to linger on the awkwardness of their predicament, their nerves took over when they remembered where they would be in a few hours. 

After the game they were both distraught and exhausted and Oikawa rushed off afterwards alone. 

It wasn’t until now they’ve had a chance to talk properly since their loss against Karasuno or think about what happened the night before it. Iwaizumi began to notice new things in Oikawa today, or more that he’s seen parts of Oikawa differently. He’s noticing those long eyelashes of his and remembers the feel of them fluttering on his neck; notices the large but delicate size of Oikawa’s hands as he wildly gestures his annoyance at the game. The way hi-

“Thank you.” Oikawa’s quiet words interrupting Iwaizumi’s train of thought as he looked back over to his companion. He looks peaceful. Iwaizumi thinks. He can tell by the tone in Oikawa’s voice that his gratitude is not just for the milk bread but also for interrupting his soul sucking line of thought. 

They approach the station and wait for the train to arrive. Iwaizumi looks from the display screen indicating the trains scheduled arrival time back to Oikawa’s face and sees the beginnings of that look settling into his pupils. 

Fear takes hold of him because he doesn’t want Oikawa to fall down that hole again so soon. So the Ace does the only thing he can think of and takes Oikawa’s hand and squeezes so hard he thinks he might break his fingers off. They stand there shoulder to shoulder as Oikawa squeezes back just as ferociously until the train arrives and they both reluctantly let go. 

They sit in silence facing one another in a stare down for most of the ride. A group of girls gets on taking seats in the row behind Iwaizumi. They must have come from the match because they begin excitedly discussing how awesome all the players were. Oikawa’s eyes go wide and Iwaizumi can read the panic in them. 

“Shittykawa!” he yells at him. “What in the name of Godzilla do you call these huh?” He leans forwards and snatches Oikawa’s glasses off his face and studies them. 

“Obviously they are glasses silly Iwa-chan” Oikawa smiles and seems to return his attention to Iwaizumi. Inwardly breaking a sigh of relief Iwaizumi puts the glasses on. 

“And why are you wearing them? They aren’t even prescription?” 

“Welllllll, obviously I didn’t want anyone to recognise me today, so I decided it would be a good disguise.” He said sticking his tongue out at him. 

Iwaizumi fights hard not to roll his eyes at the man across from him. “Shittykawa. You were sitting in the back row. Why would anyone see you? Wait! Did you wear those pants to blend into the chairs?”

“NO! Of course not and-“ 

“Wait Wait I’m missing the point here! Glasses? Really? You’ve been watching too many western superhero movies! Do you have a spandex bright blue suit on under that jacket as well?” Iwaizumi bawled at him. 

“Want to find out?” Oikawa smirked. 

“Great king Shittykawa! Protector of the volleyball co-“ Iwaizumi stopped mid sentence when his brain processed what Oikawa had just said and widened his eyes at the man across from him.

The Ace felt heat make its way to his cheeks and dipped his head praying that his tanned skin tone helped to hide the blush he was sure was forming. Through his lashed in his peripheral vision he could see Oikawa lean forward and reach his hand out. As he looked up and flung back Oikawa let out a menacing laugh. 

“Iwa-chan! While you do look adorable in those glasses, they look far more sexy on me!” The setter proclaimed as he leaned forward and snatched the glasses off Iwaizumi’s nose. He didn’t even realise he was still wearing them. He watched as Oikawa placed the glasses back on and began fussing with his already perfect hair. He was trying not to stare but had to quickly avoid eye contact when Oikawa was done. 

They sat staring silently out of the window until they arrived at their stop. They began the short walk home in silence but Oikawa’s remarks form earlier had Iwaizumi on edge and stealing glances Oikawa’s way too many times. They caught eyes a few times but Iwaizumi was always quick to look away. 

They walked close, arms nearly touching and slower than their pace normally was. As they approached the fork where they usually parted ways Iwaizumi felt a cool hand slide its way into his. He glanced at Oikawa whose eyes remained on the path ahead of them but felt the slightest of squeezes from his hand. 

When he too retuned his gaze forward Oikawa spoke up. 

“So Iwa-chan. You never told me what you thought of these glasses?” 

“Shittykawa! You vain idiot, I’m not here to boost your ego!” Iwaizumi yelped and went to untwine their hands to walk away as they had reached the road to part ways; but Oikawa’s grip tightened and pulled Iwaizumi toward his street. 

“Oh come on Iwa-chan!” he whined. 

“Fine. They look awful.” Iwaizumi deadpanned. 

“Really?” Oikawa shrieked.

“Yes.” Iwaizumi returned not meeting Oikawa’s eyes. 

“Mean! Iwa-chan!” he pouted. 

They walked the last few minutes to Oikawa’s place in silence. When they arrived, they both bid his parents a quick hello before disappearing into Oikawa’s room. 

“Awwahh! I’m so tired after watching that game, even though I wasn’t even in it.” Oikawa yawned and flopped onto his bead. Iwaizumi perched himself at the foot of the bed against the wall. They sat there for a few minutes in heavy silence. “You know it actually was a really good game … by both teams.” Oikawa’s words barely above a whisper. 

A few minutes pass and Iwaizumi too, begins to feel exhaustion set in as he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. He hears movement coming from Oikawa, a light tap of something on the bedside table and then feels a light weight settle on his thigh. 

He opens his eyes to find Oikawa’s head in his lap and his now spectacle-less face staring up at him. He gives Iwaizumi a small smile before closing his eyes. 

Without really thinking Iwaizumi runs a hand through Oikawa’s hair. Surprisingly the setter doesn’t slap his hand away like he usually does if anyone get’s anywhere near his perfectly primped waves. He instead shifts slightly into the touch, letting out a slight moan of contentment. 

Oikawa’s eyes shift open and they stare at each other in wordless conversation for what feels like an eternity. Iwaizumi knows Oikawa. He knows what that look is telling him, pleading for him to do. It scares him, because he knows their relationship is changing, growing. He worries what the next few months will bring but for now he’s powerless to that pleading look in his best friends eyes. 

Iwaizumi removes his hand from Oikawa’s hair and Oikawa sits up to shift over s to accommodate Iwaizumi. They lie down staring silently at one another as Oikawa slides his arm around Iwaizumi’s waist fitting their bodies together like a jigsaw piece. Iwaizumi brings his left arm back up to Oikawa’s hair, tangling his fingers in the gelled together strands. He holds back a moan at the silky feel of Oikawa’s hair, marvelling at the softness of it despite all the product it contains. 

Oikawa brushes their foreheads together and they both lay there staring at one another until Iwaizumi breaks the silence. 

“I lied.”

“Hmm?” Oikawa hums.

The sound of Iwaizumi’s heart is in his ears and even though he knows it’s impossible, he swears Oikawa must be able to hear it. 

“I lied. About the glasses.” He says 

“Oh.” Oikawa smiles. “So Iwa-chan really does think I look sexy in them, huh?” he teases. 

Iwaizumi finally breaks their eye contact looking down. “Yes.” He breathes out soundlessly if not for their proximity. 

Oikawa goes silent and Iwaizumi locks eyes with him again and he grips his hand into the back of Iwaizumi’s shirt. 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispers. “What is this?” 

“I don’t know.” He whispers back. 

Oikawa sighs lets go of Iwaizumi’s shirt but tightens his hold on his back pushing them closer while Iwaizumi goes back to carding his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. 

Oikawa closes his eyes and lets out another sigh of contentment and Iwaizumi does the same as they settle into a light slumber before dinner. They don’t know what they will face in the future but as they lay there in other another’s embrace all of that melts away like the space between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Welllllll yes I did say I was a bit of a troll in the tags so you can't hate me! Yes in my head they kiss what happens after that is down to your imagination. 
> 
> So this is actually the first fic I've written since high school hence why it is total trash !!!! Buuuut like I said this is the result of chronic insomnia at 3am it's actually currently 7 in the morning and i need to leave for uni now! Let's just hope I don't crash and die on the way. 
> 
> So yes please let me know what you think. constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope everyone is having a lovely day/ night whereever, whenever (*sings* we'remeant to be together!) oh god i need to shut up I'm showing my age no one will get that 90s song reference. ok shutting up now before I die from embarrassment.


End file.
